


Guardian From Hell

by HoneyLavander



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyLavander/pseuds/HoneyLavander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) just had another baby. In the first days with him home your hunting partner, Adam Milligan, grows close with little baby Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written with a self made character who by the name of Scarlet McCoy but I am making her stories supernatural/reader. Enjoy!

Adam slept through almost anything, that was a fact she know all too well thus she was surprised the first night they had Oliver home.(y/n) expected to get up with the crying tiny human in the middle night while the blonde young man continued to sleep. 

When (y/n) woke up to crying of the baby she mindlessly made her way to the room of the little human and almost had a heart attack when she saw someone already in the room. Not quite sure who it was in the dark (y/n) pulled her gun out of its holster and waited till the figure was in the moon light that shone through the small window in the room to get a better look. Her eyes almost popped out of their socket when she saw who it was. There in the middle of the room stud a shirtless Adam, the Man lightly bounced the baby in his arms having the baby rest his little head on his bare chest. What surprised (y/n) the most was that she could hear the man faintly singing a lullaby that was not really a lullaby but a Linkin park song,it reminded her much of what her own father used to do singing Johnny Cash songs as lullabies.

Whenever the tiny human would start to get upset again and threaten to start crying Adam would stop singing and shush the baby telling him "Hey, don't cry little guy I'm here" then after a while Oliver would quite down and relax in to Adam's arms once again. This went on for around 30 minutes until Adam could lay the tiny human in to the crib without the baby crying.

Before Adam could spot her (y/n) quickly made her way back to the room she shared with Adam and lied back down in the bed pretending to sleep. Five minutes later Adam too returned to the bed laying back down on his side of the bed and quickly falling asleep.

In the morning the Adam got up and made breakfast as if nothing had happened. He placed a coffee and a plate of breakfast foods in fort of the sleepy (y/n) as she sat herself down at the table.....this was something new for Adam. Never had he made her breakfast, gave her coffee on occasions but never gave her breakfast but (y/n) didn't question her hunting partner and simply thanked him and ate. Adam stud at the stove in the kitchen warming up a bottle of formula for when Oliver woke up which should be soon.

Marco, (y/n) oldest son, made his way out to the kitchen too a stuffed animal bat held tightly at his side even though he at 11 was well out of the age of stuffed toys. Adam placed a plate in front of the young hunter as well and as if on cue a cry could be heard and Adam quickly made his way down the hall to Oliver's nursery not even giving (y/n) a chance to get up and get her son. 

Ten minutes later Adam returned with a freshly changed little baby Oliver. (y/n) watched as Adam checked the temperature of the liquid inside the bottle before feeding the tiny human. A smile crossed the (y/n)'s lips seeing Adam like this was so much different from what she was used to, normally they would be at each other throats right now fighting about something stupid like they always did but today they haven't even really talked except the usual morning greetings and (y/n) liked this pleasant silence between them and that look....that look that Adam had when he looked at Oliver. The look was one of a father being around Oliver gave Adam a special glow and there was a happiness in Adam's eyes, a happiness that (y/n) hadn't seen in Adam's eyes for a very long time. Adam would make a good father if he ever had the chance but with a lifestyle like this and the years he had put up in hell, it was hard to find someone who would go along with it and put their children through the danger. Maybe (y/n) wouldn't mind having Adam as a hunting partner again, if not a perfect hunting partner Adam still made a pretty good father figure for (y/n)'s boys. Soulless or not.


End file.
